


One Time

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [122]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux isn't supposed to catch FEELINGS.





	

It was just a one time thing, Hux says, as he sits behind his desk and memories assault him without warning: playing on repeat behind his eyes, overlapping his day. It had been a moment of weakness on his part, as Kylo had been emotional and Hux (for once) hadn’t just screwed him and wiped clean and left. Like he normally did.

He’d… known the Knight was getting weird about their arrangement, but he’d been sure he could let the man pine after him and _still_ enjoy the heady sex. After all, he’d never promised anything but physical release, so Ren’s moody, broody self could just… take the small physical comfort, or leave it. There were no strings he’d ever accept, because he was much too busy and independent to be tied down to someone just because of shared bodily emissions. It was like eating with someone: it didn’t **have** to _mean_ anything.

But last night, Kylo had been sad, instead of bored, lonely, wound, annoyed. confused, or any number of other - way too intense - emotions he regularly was sick with. He’d been suffering, and Hux had allowed his lips to graze over the back of his neck as he rode his ass slowly into the mattress. He’d taken him a little lighter, a little longer. Laid flat over him when he’d spent himself inside, and fondled the Knight’s fucked-tender dick and balls as they pushed into the bed. 

He’d… spooned him. Blanketed him. Cocooned and cuddled him. _Coddled_. That was a better word. Coddled him, like you would a child. Stroked his hair, and felt the worry drip out of Ren’s body, and into the sheets. It had cost him only a few minutes longer than he would normally stay, and it had made Ren go all soft and purry and happy under him.

Hux had been confused. The feeling had been… pleasant, though he didn’t _do_ feelings. Not really. He’d just stayed a few moments longer, and… tucked him under the sheets with his ass still sticky, making him lie in the proof of his own emissions. Hux found it both incredibly erotic and equally disgusting, and he’d jerked off the next morning to the thought of Kylo waking in a sandwich of semen. He’d been so turned on he’d done it in his _own_ bed, and then had to strip it for the laundry, and keep the shame from his face at it. 

(He’d also insisted to himself that none of that wank session was _anything_ to do with the blissed-out look on Ren’s face as he left him there, or how he’d been so peaceful as Hux redressed himself and left…)

He’d just been a little too sloppy, allowed too much sentiment in. Sex was better when you just jammed it in (or jumped on it) with as much speed and force as you could. Get off, and fast.

You weren’t supposed to…

(He can still hear the sounds Kylo made as he fucked him so, so slowly. A different kind of arousal. A different kind of release. Like it came from a broader opening, and fell over a waterfall instead of pushed through a pipe… still remember the way it felt so intimate to go soft inside of him, to slide his used cock out and watch Kylo’s face when he tucked him into the bed…)

There’s a light blinking for a call, and he doesn’t know how he missed it coming in. Hux struggles to get himself under control, and then flicks the call live.

“Yes, what is it?”  


His toes curl in his boots, and he wonders where Ren is right now—

 _Focus_.

(He can’t.)

The whole day is agony, and he’s going to punish Ren with his dick when he sees him. He’s not going to _feel_ things, except arousal, and maybe a little anger. 

Yep. Anger is fine. It’s the other thing - that soft, squishy, weak thing - that is forbidden fruit. He’ll have to end this, if he can’t… control himself, and he’d really rather not end it.

It can’t happen again. Not like _that_. It just… can’t.

(It does.)


End file.
